1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid treatment apparatus and a liquid treatment method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sterilizing apparatuses in which water such as polluted water is treated using plasma have been proposed. For example, the sterilizing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4784624 includes a high-voltage electrode and a ground electrode that are disposed with a space therebetween in water to be treated in a treatment tank. In the above-described sterilizing apparatus, a high-voltage pulse is applied to both electrodes to cause an electric discharge, which generates plasma in gas bubble formed due to an instantaneous boiling phenomenon. This creates OH, H, O, O2−, O−, H2O2, which kill bacteria and germs contained in the water to be treated.